Mirror Ash
Mirror Ash (Japanese: 鏡の国のサトシ Mirror World Satoshi) is a doppelgänger of and a character of the day who appeared in The Cave of Mirrors!. He is 's counterpart from the Mirror World, whose personality is opposite to that of the regular Ash, as he is very timid and quick to panic. Before the regular Ash stumbled upon the Mirror World, Mirror Ash had a battle with Mirror Serena, which he lost. After this, Mirror Serena bragged about it and called Mirror Ash a crybaby. This caused Mirror Ash to run off and decide to travel by himself. He ran towards Reflection Cave but lost his . While looking for him, Mirror Ash came across a mirror, in which he saw Pikachu. He managed to pull through the mirror and grab Pikachu, unaware that this was the from the regular world, which he just pulled from the regular Ash's shoulder. Though initially happy he had found Pikachu, he later realized this wasn't his Pikachu. Later, Mirror Ash found his way back to his friends and witnessed a battle from behind a tree between Mirror Serena and Ash from the regular world, who had followed Mirror Ash to get his Pikachu back. After the battle, he showed himself. Mirror Ash then told what happened to the group after he had left them. Mirror Ash had still not found his own Pikachu, so the group decided to look for him with help of Mirror Clemont's magic. They ended up at a dead end however. Right at that moment, of the regular world showed up, revealing they had found Mirror Ash's Pikachu and caged it. They also managed to get the regular Ash's Pikachu. To get both Pikachu back, the group battled them, with regular Ash and Mirror Ash teaming up and both using their . Team Rocket ended up defeating them, however, causing Mirror Ash to give up and cry. A speech from the regular Ash convinced him to continue again. Mirror Clemont used this moment to steal the cages with the Pikachu and Mirror Serena managed to free them with her . Both Ashes then used their freed Pikachu to blast Team Rocket off. Mirror Ash now decided to still continue traveling with his friends instead of traveling alone. Afterwards the group enjoyed the sunset. However, this caused Mirror Clemont to remember that anyone not from the Mirror World would be trapped inside the Mirror World forever once the sun had set. They hurried to Reflection Cave to ensure the regular Ash would go back to his own world in time. Although they found the mirror through which the regular Ash had come, the portal wasn't there. Then Mirror Ash remembered what caused the portal to appear when he grabbed the regular Ash's Pikachu. Eventually, the portal appeared as the regular Ash wished strongly to return to his own world. The regular Ash managed to go back, and Mirror Ash and his friends said their goodbyes as the portals closed again. Pokémon from the regular world, Mirror Ash has a . Unlike his regular world counterpart, Mirror Pikachu is a mischievous roughneck. After losing a battle against Mirror Serena, Mirror Ash ran off crying inside Reflection Cave. There, Mirror Ash and his Pikachu lost each other and Pikachu ultimately wandered outside Reflection Cave again. He stumbled upon from the regular world, who wanted to catch him. Although he defended himself, Team Rocket eventually managed to catch him in a glass cage. Later, Mirror Ash accompanied by his friends and the regular Ash, found Team Rocket and battled them to get Pikachu back. Team Rocket also managed to get the regular Ash's , however. While both Ashes were busy battling Team Rocket, Mirror Clemont managed to snatch the cages. He threw them towards Mirror Serena, who freed both Pikachu with her . Both Pikachu then blasted Team Rocket off. Later, the regular Ash and Pikachu managed to get to their own world, and Mirror Pikachu said his farewells. Pikachu's known moves are and .}} from the regular world, Mirror Ash has a . It is unknown how it differs from its regular world counterpart. Mirror Ash's Froakie was only briefly seen in a flashback. It was used in a battle against Mirror Serena's , but was defeated. None of Froakie's moves are known.}} from the regular world, Mirror Ash has a . Unlike his regular world counterpart, Mirror Hawlucha is timid and uncertain of his battling skills. Hawlucha was sent out to battle from the regular world, together with the regular Ash's . Mirror Ash commanded him to attack Jessie's Pumpkaboo, but due to his timid personality, Pumpkaboo easily dodged it. Pumpkaboo then kicked him aside, and James's Inkay attacked him with . The regular world's Hawlucha jumped in the way and took the attack. Jessie's Pumpkaboo then blasted Mirror Hawlucha into Mirror Ash with a . He was defeated and recalled. Hawlucha's only known move is .}} Trivia * Mirror Ash is the only character of the day from the 17th season to own more than one Pokémon. Voice actors (Hungama dub) }} Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters Category:Doppelgängers it:Ash Mondo Specchio ja:鏡像のサトシ zh:鏡之國的小智